A Stronger Love From the Start
by ieffnx3youbby
Summary: Amy and Ricky together since band camp. There is no Adrian and Ricky, or Ben and Amy.She's starting her freshman year and she is pregnant. Will they survive the challenges that they will have to face?
1. Chapter 1: Big News

I **do not** own any thing from The Secret Life of the American Teenager. I do not own any of the characters, places, or storylines.

This is my** first** story ever, please tell me how you feel. I am still working on it, but let me know how you fee about it.

**Summary:** It will be the same situation where Amy is pregnant freshman year. But there will be no Ben or Ricky and Adrian. When they get back to school Amy and Ricky will be a couple. They are in for many challenges and difficulties.

**Amy's POV:**

Amy walks into the hallways of Grant High School. It was her freshman year she was nervous yet she was excited to get her freshman year started. There was one thing stopping Amy from having the year she wanted, she is pregnant. She finally approached her locker and looked around before opening it. Amy's best friends Madison and Lauren walked towards Amy.

"Hello Amy!" Madison shouted.

Amy jumped and slammed her locker. Looking over at her best friends she smiled softly.

"Oh. Hello Lauren..Madison." Amy said in a low toned voice.

The girls looked at her and then at each other.

"Amy, is something wrong?" Lauren said with concern and worry.

Amy took a deep breath and looked at the two girls. She looked around to see if anyone else was around. She took another breathe.

"I'm pregnant" Amy said softly.

Lauren and Madison looked at Amy and leaned in to hug her. They did not want to ask any questions, they did not want Amy to feel overwhelmed. Amy had tears running down her face.

**Ricky's POV:**

Another year at Grant High School for Ricky Underwood that he was not looking forward to. He walked down the hallway looking for his girlfriend, but she was nowhere to be found. Walking over to his locker he opened it and placed his drum sticks inside. Adrian walked up to Ricky and smiled.

"Hey cutie" Adrian smiled and looked up at Ricky.

Ricky sighed and looked over at Adrian. Of course she was wearing an outfit that revealed half of her body. She smiled as he looked at her in disgust.

"Adrian I told you a million times, I am not interested." He smiled at her. "I have a girlfriend, thank you." Ricky looked around and spotted Amy with her friends. He smiled and looked at Adrian."Goodbye."

Ricky smiled and walked over to Amy. He saw that she was crying.

"Amy! Are you ok?" He looked at her worried.

Amy looked at Madison and Lauren.

"Maddy. Laur. This is Ricky, my boyfriend!"She smiled and wiped her tears away. "We meet at band camp this summer."She looked at Ricky and smiled.

Ricky put his hands out and smiled. Both of Amy's best friends shook his hand and walked away to go to class.

"See you later Am." Lauren said.

Amy smiled at the two girls. She leaned against the locker and looked at Ricky.

"Hey babe." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Ricky kissed her back and smiled.

"Amy, why were you crying?" Ricky asked again as he held her hand.

Amy took a deep breath. She wanted to tell him because the baby was his. She does not know him as well as she wanted to. She did not know how he would react to something like this. She looked at him and then around her. She took another deep breath.

"Ricky…"She paused. "I'm pregnant." She looked at him and started to cry again.

Ricky looked at her and held her hand. He sighed and then looked around. He was shocked. He had no idea what to do or think at the moment. He looked at her and can see the fear in her eyes. She was younger than him and it made him feel worse. He knew that it was his fault.

"Wow." He paused. He took his hand and pulled back his hair. "It's ok. We will get through this… together."


	2. Chapter 2: Nerves in the Works

Ricky Underwood, sixteen year old boy who is looking to get though he's high school years. He's girlfriend, Amy Juergens, has found out that she was pregnant. Ricky has a best friend; Ben Boykewich, Ben and Ricky have be best friends since Ricky moved to Valley Glen in the fifth grade. Ricky has had a rough past and was taken in by Margaret and Dr. Shakur. He is a good boy with a trouble past. Ricky just wants to make everything right.

It has been a few hours since Ricky got the news that his girlfriend Amy was pregnant. Ricky was sitting in class; all he could think about was Amy and how to deal with it. He looked at the clock; there was only two minutes left of class even left of the day. He looked behind his shoulder and saw Adrian. Adrian has always had a crush on Ricky. She softly bit her en and looked at him. He shook his head and sighed, turning his head to the front of the class. The bell rang and he jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Ricky!" Adrian yelled.

Ricky heard her and sighed. He turned around and looked at her. He didn't say anything to her.

"Want to come over my house and study?" Adrian smiled and looked at him.

Ricky shook his head and turned back around and left. Ricky saw Amy at her locker. He smiled and walked behind her. He covered her eyes and smiled.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" He said as he hugged her from behind.

Amy Juergens, fifteen year old girl who just wants to get through her high school career. Amy lives with her sister Ashley Juergens, her mother and her father Ann and George Juergens. Amy started to date her boyfriend, Ricky Underwood, when they meet at band camp. Amy is going through a lot at home, and now that she has discovered that she is pregnant she realizes that everything might change.

Class finally ended, and so did the day. She walked to her locker as everyone stared at her. Most people can tell that she was pregnant, most might have heard. Amy's two best friend's Madison and Lauren are the most untrusting people. When they have information, it gets out. Amy sighed as she got to her locker. Before Ricky walked behind her she turned to everyone and sighed.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" She yelled.

She sighed again and then smiled as she felt Ricky's hands on her eyes. She turned around and looked at him. She couldn't help but smile at that face. Amy and Ricky feel in love at band camp, and they hope that it can continue. With the baby on the way, things may change. Amy started into Ricky's eyes and can remember the first time she saw him.

**Flashback:**

Summer before high school started Amy attended a band camp. Band was her life, it's all she knew. Amy was so excited to be away for the summer, to start her life off right as a high school student. Amy walked into her cabin and smiled as she placed her bags on her bed. She looked around and saw that there were five other girls sleeping in the cabin.

"Hello, are you Amy?" One of the girls asked as she came from the bathroom.

Amy looked over at the direction the voice was coming from.

"Yes, Hi. "She put her hand out and smiled. "You are?"

The brunette smiled and took Amy's hand. Lightly shaking it she smiled again.

"I'm Adrian, Adrian Lee." She smirked. "I think you live in my town… Valley Glen?"

Amy shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry this is my second year here, I will saw you the ropes." Adrian said as she smiled.

Amy and Adrian walked out of the cabin and went to the dinning hall to get lunch. When they walked into the dinning hall Ricky Underwood walked up to Adrian.

"Hello Adrian. How are you this summer?" He smiled. Looking over at Amy. "Oh hello, I'm Ricky." He put his hand out and smiled.

Amy looked at him and smiled. "I'm Amy." She was shy and nervous. She smiled and looked into his eyes. Since then, they were inseparable.

**Present Day:**

Amy looked at him and smiled. "I love you Ricky." She did not mean to say it aloud; they haven't said it to each other yet. She looked at him worried that he wouldn't say it back. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Amy." He looked at her and smiled. "Let's go to the doctor, together."

Amy smiled and looked at Ricky. She turned around and shut the locker. Turning back to Ricky she took his hand and smiled.

"Let's go."

Amy was nervous. She was a little worried, especially because Amy has not told her parents yet. She wanted to go to the doctors, just to make sure.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Baby!

Ricky and Amy were sitting in the doctor's office. Their fingers were laced together as the smell of fear took over their body. The door opened, the two teenagers looked up and sighed. The nurse looked around as she called out two names.

"Amy! Ricky!" She smiled as she closed the portfolio.

Amy and Ricky stood up and smiled at each other. The nursed asked Amy to get on the scale. Amy got on the scale and smiled. Ricky stood there with his hands in his pockets. The three of them walked into the exam room. Amy sat on the bed as Ricky sat on the chair. The nurse asked why they were in today.

Amy sighed and looked at her stomach then at the nurse. "I'm pregnant."

The nurse looked at the teenage girl that was sitting in front of her then at Ricky. Rick sighed and looked at the nurse. The nurse did the normal check up and then left the room. The two waited for the doctor to get in. Amy was sweating like no other. She sighed as she pulled all her hair back and tied it into a ponytail. Ricky looked at Amy.

"Everything will be ok, I promise." Ricky said as the doctor walked in the room.

The doctor opened the file and smiled. She looked at Ricky.

"Hello Ricky, I am Amy's doctor Dr. Pappas." Dr. Pappas is not only Amy's regular doctor, but she is also Jack Pappas's mother.

Ricky looked at the doctor and sat back. Of course it had to be someone that he knew. Jack is a friend of Ricky's. Jack, Ben, and Ricky have been friends for awhile ever since their freshman year of high school. Sure that was only one year but it was long enough to have a good friendship.

"Ok so we will have you take a urine sample and we will see the results." The doctor continued as she handed Amy a cup.

Amy took the cup and walked into the bathroom. She put the cup on the table as she walked back into the exam room. Amy looked at Ricky and grinned. The doctor left the room to test the urine. A few minutes later the doctor came back and looked at the teens.

"You are pregnant, congratulations." Of course the doctor had no idea what was going through their heads, if they wanted a baby to begin with or it was a mistake.

Amy looked over at Ricky as her eyes started to tear up. Ricky shook his head and smiled. He wanted to confort her but in front of the doctor was no way. The doctor looked at them and could tell it was not planned. She handed Amy three packets, 'Should I keep the baby?', 'What is Abortion?', and 'Adoption is Another Option.' Amy read the titles and sighed.

"Thank you doctor." Amy stated as her and Ricky left the room.

Amy had scheduled another appointment and the two of them left. Walking to the car Amy started to cry. Before getting in Ricky walked over to her and pulled her in. He held her and just let her cry it out. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"You know what we have to do now right?" He looked down at her. She shook her head.

The two got into the car. Ricky drove off and pulled into the Jurgens driveway. The two of them walked to the door holding hands. Amy took a deep breath and walked into the house. As she walked into the house her parents were screaming and fighting, shocker. Amy looked at Ricky.

"I'm sorry, they are always yelling at each other." She sighed. "HEY!" She yelled at George and Ann. She walked more into the house and into the kitchen. "Can everyone come into the kitchen please?"

Ricky and Amy stood by the breakfast bar as the three house residents sat at the table. The two standing teens looked at each other then at the parents and Ashley.

"We have some news." She paused and looked at their faces. Ashley had a grin on her face, George looked pissed off, and Ann was scared. "Im…."She paused. Ricky looked at her and squeezed her hand. Amy looked at him and sighed. "I'm pregnant…" She looked at them with tears running down her face.

"WHAT?" Ann yelled. "Oh thank god! I thought you wanted to get married." George added. "Never get married! It will ruin your life!" George stood up and walked away.

George walked into his room and started to pack his bags. He was leaving them and he never wanted to go back. He walked into the hallway and looked into the kitchen and sighed. He walked out of the house and hopped into his car. He was going to his new girlfriend's house, Kathleen Bowman. Kathleen Bowman is the mother of Tom and Grace Bowman. Tom was adopted and Grace is a student at Grant high school in Ricky's class. The fact of the matter is that Marshall Bowman was also seeing someone, Ann. The Bowman's are in the middle of a divorce and now so are the Jurgens.

"WHAT? AMY?" Ann yelled. Everyone in the Jurgens house had no idea that George had left.

Amy looked at her mother as Ashley walked away giggling. Amy walked to the table and sat down. Ricky also sat down at the table. Amy was still crying.

"Mom! Please don't hate me. I didn't mean for it to happen. Im scared mom!" Amy cried to her mother.

"Amy! I could never hate you, or you Ricky." She sighed and paused. Ann started to cry. "Me and your father are getting a divorce." She sighed.

Amy and Ricky looked at her mom and held her hand. "It's ok mom." Amy walked over to her and hugged her.

"We will all get through this together."

Ricky smiled and kissed Amy on the forehead as he walked out of the house. Amy sat and had a conversation with her mother about the divorce as well as the pregnancy. Amy walked into her room and sat on her bed. Grabbing her phone she started to text.

To Ricky: _Hello, My mom is okay with my pregnancy. We have to figure out what choice we are going to make._

Message Sent popped on her screen. She smiled as she placed her phone on the table next to her bed. She stood up and walked to the mirror and looked at herself. 'This is all going to change' she thought as she looked at her body. She sighed and got dressed for bed. All the sudden there is a knocked at her window. She walked over and saw Ricky. She pushed the window open and looked at him.

"What are you…" He stopped her before she said anything else. He kissed her and smiled.

"Amy! I want to keep the baby. I promise that it will be okay. We can do this." Ricky looked at Amy and smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you Ricky! I want to keep this baby too." She smiled and kissed him.


End file.
